Let's Run Away Together!
by SmallNeko
Summary: Poland finally gets to see Lithuania after a long time at Russia's house. Unfortunately, Lithuania has to leave so soon, so Poland comes up with the best idea. Running away to Tony's planet.


'I finally get to see Liet again! I haven't seen him in forever, mostly because of that stupid Russian holding him hostage at his house. I'm glad I finally get to see him again. Liet said he would be coming back at 3:00! It's almost 3:00 and I feel like I might faint!' I wrote in my diary. Yup! That about sums up all I'm feeling inside me right now! 'Oh I just can't wait to see Liet!' I scribbled down some more stuff in my diary before hiding it under my pillow when I finally heard a knock on my door. I immediately ran downstairs as fast as a jet plane and opened the door to see Liet smiling at me.

"LIET~!" I screamed, hugging him tightly. I hugged him for awhile, feeling great to finally see him again, and feel the warmth of the hugs we always used to share.

"Hi Poland! I'm so glad to see you!" Lithuania exclaimed, returning the happiness of seeing each other again. He held onto me tightly for awhile. When he let go, he sort of looked somewhat sad, but I doubt it.

"Liet, you look sad, like, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, Poland, I'm absolutely thrilled to see you again!" Liet said with a smile.

"Hm…I am too!" I said, wondering what was wrong with Liet. I wanted to try and be serious with him, but I couldn't because I was currently laughing at his face.

"What?"

"Hahaha! Your face looks, like, totally funny right now!" I laughed, looking at Lithuania's face again, making me laugh some more. He started to laugh too.

"Ah…Same old Poland..." Liet whispered.

"Hm? Oh well. Hey~! Like, wanna come inside now?" I asked, pretending I didn't hear what Liet had just said. He nodded his head and followed me inside as I opened the door and walked inside.

"I see you painted your house again." Lithuania said, staring at my walls that were pink. Last time he was here they were light green.

"Yeah, duh, I would paint my house before you, like, come here!" I screamed, plopping down on my couch. Lithuania sat down next to me, looking around my house like he had never been here before.

"What did you do to your house?"

"Like, what do you mean?"

"It seems so much different from the last time I was here."

"Really? I, like, think it's not much different." I explained, knowing that I did change around my furniture a bit, and paint my walls, and put up posters of my favorite celebrities…and clean up around the house…I wanted to tell Liet that I changed everything around my house, and just for him at that, but I decided not to.

"No really, I think your house looks much different Poland." He said. Oh great…now he's TRYING to make me say that I changed my house around for him…

"Oh…Well, uh, I, like, did change some things around…"

"Like what?"

"Hm…Well, I, like, painted my whole house pink, I changed my furniture around, and I cleaned up around the house…"

"You cleaned up your house?" Lithuania said with a laugh.

"Yeah, finally, right?" I said, laughing too.

"You seem nervous or something, Poland are you alright?"

"Um…Yeah, I'm so, like, totes fine!" I exclaimed, sounding more nervous as I spoke.

"Oh, uh, Poland, I need to tell you something."

"Like, what is it Liet?"

"Well…Remember that time when I said I sort of hated you?"

"Yeah."

"I don't know why I said that honestly…I don't hate you Poland, you'll always be my best friend…I realized this more when I was at Russia's house. He always…" Lithuania said, whispering something I couldn't hear.

"He always what?"

"N-Nothing…It's nothing…"

"Liet, it, like, must be something if you said it before."

"…Russia…He…" Lithuania said, a tear falling from his eye.

"What did he do?" I shouted, becoming frustrated that he isn't telling me something.

"He always beats me in the back with his lead pipe…"

"WHAT? Liet, why didn't you tell me before?"

"I just…he said he would beat me more if I told you…"

"He would've just beat you anyway Liet! You should've told me sooner!" I screamed, staring at Lithuania's face, which was now covered in tears. He hugged me tightly and asked me to not tell anyone else, or he would probably get beat more. I held onto Lithuania tightly, making sure he wouldn't ever go back to that old Russian's house ever again.

"I have to leave."

"Why?"

"Well, Russia-"

"Enough about Russia! I'm not letting you leave again! I haven't seen you in forever! Why do you have to leave again? I don't understand."

"He might kill me…" Lithuania whispered. I started to tear up, and then looked at his face.

"D-Did he tell you that he would?"

"Yes…He said if I try to stay away from him, he will hunt me down and kill me…"

"Well…I'm not going to let him find you then!"

"What?" Lithuania asked as his eyes widened in surprise.

"We're going to leave and run away from everything Liet!"

"H-How?"

"Hm. We'll get America's alien friend to take us to his planet! Then Russia surely won't find us there! We can stay there forever!"

Lithuania's POV:

I stared at Poland in awe as I pondered about his crazy idea. Sure, it may be a rational way to solve a problem, but how will Tony even get us to his planet? It's ridiculous. I sighed.

"I'll call America now." I said, dialing America's phone number.

"Yay! Now you won't have to die Liet, I swear on my life you won't!" Poland shouted, smiling.

_Note: I had mixed ideas with this fanfic when I started it, it's very odd. So if by any chance you aren't following what my pure idea was, it was to make Lithuania come to Poland's house after a long time of not seeing each other, most likely a time when Lithuania visits Poland during his time still spent at Russia's house, and then Lithuania tells Poland about the scars on his back, angering Poland, and Lithuania also mentions that if he stays with Poland, then Russia will kill him. So then Poland suggests they run away together to Tony's planet, wherever that may be. Well, review please! They are very much appreciated. ^-^_


End file.
